Takdir
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Takdir, yang mempertemukan kedua insan itu. Tapi takdir pula, yang memisahkan mereka. RnR!/SasuHina/


**Apa** kau percaya dengan yang namanya takdir?

Aku adalah salah satu orang yang dipilih untuk tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu. Bagiku, tak ada takdir. Yang ada hanya nasib yang bisa kita ubah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku pertama bertemu dengannya pada awal musim semi. Musim yang hangat dan ceria, dan sangat kubenci. Saat itu aku sedang berada di taman, kabur sehabis dimarahi oleh Tousan dan Kaasan karena berkelahi dengan kakak kelas yang tak kusukai. Bukan salahku, tapi sejujurnya aku sedih dan kecewa, karena justru Tousan dan Kaasan tak mempercayaiku dan memarahiku. Sampai menjelang senja, aku masih menundukkan kepala di taman yang berangsur sepi ini.

"K-kamu sedih, kan? K-kenapa nggak n-nangis?" Suaranya tersendat dan bergetar, menyiratkan kesedihan.

Aku mengangkat wajah, menatap tubuhnya yang manis dalam seragam _sailor_-nya. Dia seumuran denganku. Mataku bertemu dengan bola matanya yang bagai manik mutiara pucat. Ia berdiri di depanku, berlinangan airmata untuk alasan yang tak kuketahui. Napasnya tersendat, seolah kami merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Dan dari segala macam hal yang berseliweran di kepalaku, kata pertama yang kuucapkan untuknya adalah—

—"Maaf."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
Dae Uchiha present**

**A Fanfiction Dedicated To My Lovely Sister, ****Hyuuga Gifta-chan**

**Takdir**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku mencengkram rok lipitku kuat-kuat saat merasakan perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan yang kini tak kurasakan. Perasaan itu datang begitu saja, menghantamku. Dadaku terasa sakit.

"Ukh..."

Tenten, teman sebangkuku menoleh. Ia menatapku cemas. Terang saja, wajahku pasti pucat.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Aku menggeleng, mencoba tersenyum meskipun aku bisa merasa senyumku hambar. Terengah, aku memejamkan mata, merasakan kemarahan bercampur kecewa dan sedih yang besar melandaku. Bukan, ini bukan perasaanku.

Samar-samar, aku merasakan nyeri pada daerah pipiku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa dia...

"Hinata, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tenten menyentuh tanganku, membuatku membuka mata.

Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus memastikannya.

"Tenten, bisa kau mintakan aku izin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku berusaha berlari meski rasanya sulit. Sulit, karena aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Aku seolah mati rasa.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Kusingkirkan segala asumsi burukku, mempercepat langkahku yang terseok. Samar aku bisa melihat taman kecil itu di depanku.

Aku harus segera kesana.

Kudorong pagar taman dengan cemas, sementara sebelah tanganku menekan dadaku. Aku tak bisa merasakannya. Dimana?

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosoknya yang mestinya gampang untukku.

Dan itu dia. Duduk di sebuah ayunan, menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku berlari mendekatinya. Ia masih tak menyadari kehadiranku. Begitu sampai di depannya, aku menjatuhkan tasku begitu saja, menimbulkan suara yang membuatnya mendongak.

"B-bodoh...," bisikku. Airmataku mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku maju selangkah, kemudian merengkuh sosoknya yang terlihat tegar, namun sudah pecah berkeping-keping di dalam. "K-kau membuatku h-hampir mati..." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, dan dia membalasnya dengan mengelus rambut indigoku.

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Yang kurasakan hanya sedikit kelegaan dan semua emosi yang bercampur.

"K-kau tahu kan, a-aku khawatir...," gumamku.

Lagi-lagi tanpa jawaban. Ia mencium pipiku pelan, dan aku tahu, ia mengungkapkan semua perasaannya dengan sentuhan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**K**-kau b-bertengkar lagi?"

"Hn."

Aku menghela napas, mendorong pelan ayunan yang kududuki dengan kakiku. Ia meraih tanganku yang terjuntai, menggenggamnya begitu saja, membuatku melihat sekeliling. Saking terbawa suasananya, aku hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa pemuda ini adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun. Bisa-bisa _paparazzi_ memotret kami sekarang. Apalagi dia benar-benar tanpa penyamaran.

"K-kau akan pergi?" Kulirik sebuah tas ransel yang berada di samping tasku. Terasa miris. Ini bukan yang pertama untuknya—aku tahu itu. Ia sudah melewati berbagai hal, merasakan berbagai perasaan dan itu membuatnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Tapi tadi, pertahanan itu runtuh, untuk alasan yang tak ku ketahui.

"Hn."

"Kemana? Ke a-agensimu?"

"Tidak."

Berarti satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah ia akan menginap di hotel.

"Mau ke apartemenku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**chiha Sasuke.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal karena ibunya yang seorang artis dan ayahnya seorang pejabat. Terlihat luarbiasa dari luar, namun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai ibu artis dengan segudang pria simpanan, atau bagaimana rasanya punya seorang ayah yang gemar mengambil uang rakyat. Kakaknya, Itachi, memutuskan melepas marga Uchiha-nya, menyandang marga sang istri dan menjadi seorang pegawai kantor biasa. Menutup diri dan seolah tidak tahu menahu dengan 'mantan' keluarganya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke ketika masih duduk di Elementary School, kelas lima. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan dengan indra keenam atau kontak batin, aku tak pernah peduli. Yang jelas, semenjak itu aku dekat dengannya. Mendukungnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk memulai karirnya, bukan karena paksaan, tapi karena ia memang ingin. Sayangnya, keluarganya yang rapuh itu seringkali membuatnya terguncang, sesuatu yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain.

Ia tidak ingin melepas marganya seperti kakaknya karena aku tahu, jauh dalam hatinya ia masih ingin melihat keluarganya kembali utuh. Namun paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto menyulitkan keinginannya itu, dan menyebabkan terjadinya pertentangan yang sering membuat Sasuke memutuskan pergi dari rumah.

Aku membawa nampan berisi dua piring nasi kari dan _ocha_ ke meja tamu di apartemenku yang sempit. Sasuke tampak serius menekuni _notebook_-nya, mungkin mengecek jadwal kerjanya besok.

"Makanlah," ucapku, meletakkan nampan itu di depan Sasuke. Kuperhatikan wajahnya, dan lebam kebiruan di pipi kirinya. Tanpa sadar aku mendesah. Jadi ini sebabnya aku merasakan nyeri di pipiku. Tanpa ragu aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh lebam itu. "S-sakitkah?"

Sasuke menatapku sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

"Kau b-bohong," ucapku saat merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami Sasuke. Aku menghela napas. Kuambil piring kari itu, menyendokkan nasi dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di sisiku, aku jadi sangat mengerti dirinya, termasuk kebiasaan Sasuke yang tidak mau makan jika sedang terluka atau sakit walaupun sedikit. Membuatku harus dengan sabar menyuapkannya makanan padanya.

Sasuke makan dengan patuh. Ia juga tak menolak saat aku menyodorkan segelas air untuknya, dan membiarkannya kembali sibuk sementara aku menikmati makan malamku.

"Kau bolos?"

Aku tertawa kecil, meraih gelasku dan meneguk air itu hingga setengahnya. "A-aku tidak sepertimu, S-Sasuke-_kun_. Tentu saja a-aku izin."

"Aku ngantuk." Tanpa bicara lagi Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk pinggangku, membenamkan wajah di perutku. Membuatku tersenyum kecil. Sifat yang hanya ditujukannya padaku, membuatku mau tak mau merasa sangat beruntung.

Aku mengelus rambutnya, "Besok kau ada syuting?"

"Pemotretan jam sepuluh pagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**da saat dimana Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Saat dimana ia merasakan perasaan itu padaku, dan membuatku salah tingkah karena mau tak mau perasaannya itu terbaca olehku. Ia adalah tipe orang yang cukup cuek dan tak pernah peduli dengan ikatanku padanya.

Aku sendiri ... tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Bayangkan, seorang aktor yang kaya, tampan, pintar dan _multi-talented_ mempunyai perasaan dan hubungan yang cukup dia anggap spesial denganmu, apa yang harus kau rasakan? Sudah cukup aku selalu merasa jadi gadis biasa yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, ditambah lagi ikatan tak kasatmata antara aku dan Sasuke.

Tapi aku tahu, aku tak boleh merasakan itu. Suatu saat, realita akan menyeretku, mengembalikanku pada kenyataan Sasuke akan meninggalkanku. Entah karena ia tak membutuhkanku, entah karena ia akan mencampakkanku, entah karena ayah-ibunya yang akan menjauhkannya dari seorang gadis piatu yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen sederhana karena ayahnya yang meninggalkannya pergi ke luar negeri dan hanya mengirimkan uang bulanan secukupnya. Aku selalu berpikir, akan ada saat dimana Sasuke pergi.

Kuhela napasku.

Pagi ini cukup cerah, aku bisa melihat matahari tersenyum ceria ketika kusingkap tirai kamarku.

Sosok yang berada di atas ranjang menggeliat kecil saat merasakan sinar matahari pagi. Aku menyunggingkan senyum. Masih dengan celemek masakku, kuelus perlahan lengan pemuda yang masih bergumul dengan selimut itu. "Bangun, Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengerjap sejenak, sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Cuci wajahmu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan masakanku yang sebenarnya sudah selesai saat Sasuke belum juga turun. Kududukkan diriku di meja makan, dan sesaat menahan napas saat merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Sasuke, selalu membuatnya menjadi sulit bagiku.

Akan selalu ada saat dimana aku ingin menjadi egois karenanya, ingin memonopoli dirinya untukku sendiri. Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan mempunyai ikatan dengannya, tanpa hubungan yang jelas.

Aku mendongak ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat, hanya dengan jeans panjang yang membalut kakinya, lagi-lagi tanpa baju. Kupalingkan wajahku sebelum betul-betul jadi semerah tomat, dan perasaan puas yang asing menelusup dalam hatiku. Sial. Bisa-bisanya ia menggodaku seperti ini. "K-kenapa tak pakai b-baju?"

"Hn?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Itu hakku."

Aku mendesah, tak berani berpaling dari wajahnya, meski itu artinya aku harus menatap oniks kelam yang mampu membuat siapapun meleleh. "A-aku tahu, tapi—" melihat seringai di wajahnya, aku akhirnya pasrah, "—ah, s-sudahlah."

Kami makan dalam diam, sampai ketika aku mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi. Aku berjalan untuk membuka pintu, dan seperti yang selalu terjadi saat ada tamu, Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang. Tak ada teman akrabku yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini, dan tetanggaku semua sibuk. Terkadang nenek Chiyo, pemilik apartemen datang untuk mengecek tamu yang kami bawa ke apartemen, dan nenek baik hati itu bisa mengerti dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sini.

"Ya, siapa—" Perkataan yang kusertai dengan membuka pintu rumah terhenti seketika saat kilatan _blitz_ kamera menyambutku. Aku terlalu terpaku saat mendengar pertanyaan para _paparazzi_ yang saling tumpang tindih.

"Ah! Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Maaf, Hyuuga-_san_, ada hubungan apa Anda dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kenapa Uchiha-_san_ bisa ada di rumah Anda sepagi ini?"

"Apakah dia bermalam di sini?"

Aku bisa merasakan amarah yang memuncak, dan itu bukan perasaanku. Ketika aku menoleh, Sasuke lebih dulu berjalan dan membanting pintu rumah di hadapan para _paparazzi_. Ia mengunci pintu rumah dengan cepat, berbalik untuk melihat reaksiku.

Tapi aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku hanya mengerjap, membiarkan Sasuke mendekat dan menggandengku untuk kembali ke ruang tengah, tak menghiraukan para _paparazzi_ yang masih berteriak-teriak.

Ia mendudukkanku di sofa, sebelah tangannya menekan remote dan televisi di hadapan kami menyala.

"Skandal Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana pembawa acara itu membawakan berita dengan semangat, mengulas segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke dan memberitakan 'skandal'-nya, dan—oh Tuhan, ia mendapatkan foto Sasuke saat mencium pipiku kemarin.

Kulihat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya, menelepon beberapa orang dan menyebut namaku pada sebuah percakapan yang panjang. Siapa? Siapa yang mengetahui hubungan kami selain ayahku?

"Pagi ini reporter kami mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah apartemen sederhana bersama seorang gadis. Pemuda itu seperti baru bangun tidur, dan lagi ia terlihat dalam keadaan yang cukup mencurigakan. Apa—"

Klik.

Aku menatap sesosok pemuda yang mematikan televisi. Aku hanya menatapnya, datar. Aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Apakah Sasuke akan meninggalkanku? Atau ia akan mencampakkanku?

Yang aku tahu ... aku takut.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapanku, mensejajarkan posisi kami. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi aku bisa melihat kilatan yang tak kumengerti di matanya. Ada rasa takut yang sama bisa kurasakan dalam dirinya, dan beberapa rasa lain yang juga berkecamuk. "A-apa yang a-akan terjadi?" Kenapa suaraku jadi serak begini?

Sasuke tak menjawab, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipiku. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir dari kedua mataku. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke merengkuhku.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu."

Suara Sasuke yang berat dan rendah memasuki pendengaranku. Aku membalas pelukannya, menghirup aroma maskulin Sasuke yang khas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku mengerjap, dan kusadari aku terbangun di pelukan Sasuke yang terkesan protektif, kedua tangannya masih melingkari tubuhku. Kukucek kedua mataku dan melepas rengkuhannya, duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sedikit tersentak saat sepasang lengan menelusup ke pinggangku, menarikku hingga bersandar di dada yang cukup bidang. Sasuke menempelkan dagunya di bahuku yang terbuka, membuatku lagi-lagi merona. Hembusan napasnya menggelitikku, dan dengan penerangan yang hanya berasal dari sinar bulan aku bisa melihat bayangan kami.

"Apa y-yang kau pikirkan?" Dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan, aku membuka suara.

"Banyak," Ia membenamkan wajah di bahuku, napasnya terasa panas.

Aku menelusuri lengannya di pinggangku, menundukkan kepala. Lagi, rasa takut itu menyeruak. Aku sungguh ingin berbalik, membenamkan tubuh di pelukan Sasuke. Tapi, aku takut jika diriku semakin jatuh.

Sasuke tak berkata apapun, sepanjang hari kami hanya berdiam diri di apartemen, tak keluar. Sasuke sepertinya mengerahkan orang lain untuk mengatasi semua gosip itu. Ia juga melarangku menonton televisi. Kami seperti terisolasi.

Aku sungguh merasa bersalah saat sekelebat perasaan Sasuke menelusup ke hatiku; ia berusaha menyembunyikan semua yang ia rasakan agar tak membebaniku hari ini. Aku baru hendak bertanya ketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, memandang mataku lekat saat aku menolehkan wajah. Sesaat, aku sungguh merasa ia mampu menyelami pikiranku.

"Apa yang kupikirkan lebih banyak dari apa yang kau pikirkan."

Semua memburam saat aku memejamkan mata untuk menerima ciumannya yang basah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku terbangun beberapa jam kemudian, ketika sinar matahari menelusup masuk melalui tirai kamar yang memang kami biarkan terbuka. Kukerjapkan mataku berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya melirik Sasuke yang masih tidur menyamping, ke arahku.

Drrtt ... drrtt ... drrtt ...

Aku menoleh ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, dimana ponselku bergetar. Setelah ragu sejenak, kuulurkan tanganku dan menekan tombol untuk menjawab, menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"_Moshi moshi_?"

"_Otou-san_ sudah membaca berita tentang kalian dari internet."

Suara _Tou-san_ yang berada di New York membuatku menelan ludah. _Kami-sama_...

Helaan napas terdengar dari ujung sana. "_Tou-san_ sudah memperingatkanmu dari dulu agar kau hati-hati dengan pemuda itu. Apapun ikatan yang kalian miliki, itu bukanlah alasan bagi kalian untuk berbuat semaunya. Apalagi ia adalah seorang _public figure_."

"A-apa _Tou-san_... m-marah padaku?" bisikku dengan suara serak. Mataku yang kuyakin berkaca-kaca menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Kugigit bibir bawahku, entah kenapa ... aku merasa sangat lemah.

"Bohong kalau _Tou-san _bilang tidak marah. Tapi apapun yang akan _Tou-san_ ucapkan tak akan mengubah kenyataan. _Tou-san_ harap, kalian cukup dewasa untuk meluruskan semuanya. _Tou-san_ tidak akan pulang."

"_Tou-san_..."

"Sasuke, dia bersamamu, bukan?"

"Mmm..."

"Berikan telepon ini padanya."

Aku menatap Sasuke lagi, dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa oniksnya sudah terbuka dan menatapku. Aku mengulurkan ponselku, kembali berbaring dan meringkuk dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia mengusap punggungku lembut sambil berbicara dengan ayah di telepon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**udah seminggu lebih sejak kejadian yang menghebohkan itu, dan aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Memang di sekolah pun aku masih mendapat

bisik-bisik, tapi aku lega ketika Tenten tetap menyambutku dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke ... semakin rumit. Kami jarang bertemu, dan ia tampak sibuk mengklarifikasi skandal itu tanpa diriku.

Tin! Tin!

Aku tersentak saat terdengar bunyi klakson dari arah belakang. Aku berjalan di jalur yang benar, meski mungkin aku sedikit melamun. Ragu, kutolehkan kepalaku, dan sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di belakangku.

Siapa?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika sesosok wanita anggun turun dari mobil, tersenyum lembut padaku.

Uchiha Mikoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku menatap ragu wanita di hadapanku, wanita yang sedang menyeruput teh miliknya dengan sikap kebangsawanannya. Ia mirip dengan Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum, memulai percakapan setelah beberapa menit kami terdiam. "Hyuuga Hinata, ne?"

Aku tersenyum sopan.

"Aku sudah membaca berita dirimu dan Sasuke di media, dan kurasa itu cukup membuatmu terguncang. Ah, Sasuke menemanimu selama masa sulit itu, bukan?" Ia tertawa kecil.

Aku tak menjawab, tak terlalu mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Dan kini ... gosip itu mulai reda. Wartawan lelah mencari-cari, dan kau masih berada dalam zona nyamanmu yang dilingkari dan dilindungi oleh anakku." Tatapannya menajam, membuatku bergidik. "Tapi apa kau tahu, kalau Sasuke-lah yang menanggung itu semua. Ia membersihkan namamu, dengan meminta bantuanku dan Fugaku. Ia meminta kami untuk menghentikan semua media cetak dan media elektronik yang menyangkutpautkan skandalnya. Kau bebas, kau aman. Kau bahkan berada dalam 'pelukannya' selama dua hari penuh."

Aku mulai merasa tak nyaman. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa maksud dari wanita yang menjadi ibu Sasuke ini?

"Yang kau tak tahu, Sasuke yang kini diterjang oleh pihak agensi. Kau tak tahu betapa besar kerugiannya jika Sasuke kalah dari agensinya. Kau tak mengerti dunia kami, Hinata. Aku tak tahu ada hubungan apa kau dengan anakku, tapi kau jelas menjadi seseorang yang selalu dilindunginya."

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Ya, aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Sasuke berjuang keras di sana, aku tak tahu apapun tentang bagaimana sulitnya ia meniti karirnya. Seminggu ini tak kurasakan perasaan Sasuke, ia menutupinya dengan baik.

Tapi, apa wanita ini tahu? Apa Uchiha Mikoto tahu bagaimana sakitnya Sasuke ketika mereka melukai batinnya berulang kali? Ketika aku ikut menanggung semua perih dari luka yang berdarah itu. Ketika aku, yang memiliki 'takdir' dengannya tak bisa membantunya, bahkan hanya untuk mengusap luka itu.

"Aku hanya minta dua hal, Hinata. Pertama, kau bersedia untuk tes keperawanan, membuktikan gosip itu benar-benar bohong."

Aku mengiyakan. Aku dan Sasuke tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang di luar batas, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Yang kedua ... jauhi Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, ayo."

Aku tersenyum, menyambut uluran tangan pemuda yang sudah setahun ini menemaniku. Ia membalas senyumku dengan senyum lembut yang selalu ia tujukan padaku, hanya padaku.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat kami memasuki halaman universitas.

"K-kau kuliah s-sampai jam berapa?" tanyaku, menatap oniksnya yang dalam dan teduh.

"Jam dua. Tunggu aku."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Tentu."

Kami masih bergandengan tangan, sampai aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menonjok ulu hatiku. Kugigit bibir bawahku, menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang mendadak menjalar. Sesak ... perasaan asing ini menelusup, menghantamku kuat-kuat.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, kuyakin wajahku memucat. "Sa-sakit...," lirihku, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke klinik dulu? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengikuti langkah kekasihku yang sedikit memapahku. Sai memang sangat perhatian padaku. Sejak bertemu dengannya karena ia yang menolongku dari kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawaku, kami memang dekat.

Sedangkan rasa sakit ini... aku selalu merasa seperti deja vu. Dokter bilang aku amnesia sebagian, dan aku memang kehilangan beberapa memoriku dari kelas lima Elementary School.

Meski begitu, ada satu memori lama yang berulang kali terekam di kepalaku; saat aku menghampiri seorang anak lelaki yang duduk di ayunan sendiri. Memori itu buram, dan yang kuingat, aku menangis di hadapannya. Sementara itu, mata oniksnya ... seakan menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Siapa? Dia siapa?

**.**

**,**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**,**

**.**

**A/N:** Kak Gifta... maafkan daku yang bikin kado (ngerayain abis ujian) gaje untukmu! Ini untuk request waktu kita terakhir kali chat, ingat?

Btw, gimana nih, ujiannya? *siul-siul* selamat ya, moga-moga lulus! Hehehe :)

Kangen kakak, tau? Kapan bisa chat lagi?

Oke, salam ya!

Review?


End file.
